


don't say you love me (unless you do)

by l3veless (cxlesstial), literalsimpidiot55



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Aged Up, Begging, Bisexual Character, Consensual Sex, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, IS LEO A FURRY? #confused, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Laughter During Sex, Lesbian Character, M/M, NO TCEST GET AWAY, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Post-Season/Series 04, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Threesome - F/M/M, there is no underaged sex in this, they're all above 18 and therefore legal, will add tags as we continue :D
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cxlesstial/pseuds/l3veless, https://archiveofourown.org/users/literalsimpidiot55/pseuds/literalsimpidiot55
Summary: A sexual series of short fics a friend and I decided to write because the fandom needs more consensual well-written fanfiction that isn't between the boys or their older sister! NO TCEST we will literally backhand you to Mars get away.
Relationships: April O'Neil/Raphael (TMNT), April O'Neil/Shinigami (TMNT), Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Casey Jones/April O'Neil/Raphael (TMNT), Casey Jones/Karai (TMNT), Casey Jones/Leonardo (TMNT), Casey Jones/Michelangelo (TMNT), Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT), Donatello/Casey Jones (TMNT), Donatello/Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/April O'Neil/Shinigami (TMNT), Karai/Shinigami (TMNT), Leonardo/April O'Neil (TMNT), Leonardo/Miyamoto Usagi, Michelangelo/Renet Tilley, Mona Lisa/Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 8





	don't say you love me (unless you do)

Casey Jones was, by far, the most insufferable person she’d ever met in all of her twenty-one years on this planet. 

_Boy,_ did that man have a mouth. Whether he was shouting some rather colorful insults at passerby and street criminals whenever they and the brothers were out on patrol, or winking conspiratorially at her and whispering flirty comments in her ear in _full_ view of the others, April never knew whether she wanted to punch him or engage in some of the more dangerous things he whispered in her ears.

Maybe both. Probably both. No, it was most _definitely_ both.

She’d known the guy since she was seventeen, though, and that’s traditionally got to count for something. Some achingly pitiful buildup, maybe. Maybe a romantic dinner, where Casey slowly but surely talks her out of her clothes and they have sex under the dim candlelight. It makes her snort thinking about it. Casey just wasn’t the type. 

No, as a vigilante he was more of the type to shoot first and ask questions later. It’d definitely be the same with - 

“Red, you coming?” Speak of the devil. Looking up from the book she wasn’t paying any attention to, she catches Casey’s eyes across the living room of the lair. They’d just got back from yet another ‘mission’ with the brothers, if you could even call it that anymore. After the downfall of Shredder a couple years ago the streets had been quiet. 

And it was a quiet that they didn’t bother taking for granted, after the years of bullshit they’d been thrown through. April folds the corner of the page she was on and throws it back into her bag, resolving to read it later. Standing, she crosses the pit and steps out of it, shortening the distance to Casey’s side. Leo and Raph are having a small conversation, and both nod at her with small smiles as she approaches. Donnie’s already said his goodnights and Mikey’s off in the kitchen. 

“See you tomorrow,” April waves towards the two oldest Hamato brothers and they wave back tiredly with the nightly ‘stay safe’ that their small group never got tired of uttering, even though the streets have been clean for months. April and Casey repeat the sentiment back anyway and move through the turnstiles, leaving the familiar warmth of the turtles’ lair and disappearing down the tunnels to return back to the surface. 

They’re barely out of earshot from the old train station when Casey sends her a mischievous look and sidles ever closer to her. His hand trails over the small of her back - up, up, brushing the nape of her neck, tugging softly on her long red ponytail. Playfully, like the unspoken tension rising between them wasn’t growing by the minute. “You’ve sure been awful quiet, Red,” Casey’s definitely grinning in the darkness, the little shit. “Got anything on your mind?”

 _Yeah, just the fact that you wouldn’t shut the fuck up earlier and now I can’t stop thinking about you_ , she thinks, but plants her lips together firmly and shakes her head. “Completely fine, actually,” she promises as she ignores how badly she wants to _shudder_ as he laughs, poking her in the side. 

“You’re tense,” Casey observes, sliding even closer so they’re walking basically hip to hip at this point, matching strides and everything. “I think you’re lying, Red, so…” he grabs her arm, most likely feeling the goosebumps on her pale, freckled skin. Pulling them to a stop. April’s eyes widen and her heartbeat is so loud in her chest that he _must_ hear it. “Why don’t you try again, April? Just admit that the Casey Jones magic is working on you.” 

“‘Casey Jones magic?’” She repeats with an undignified snort, refusing to respond to his question in hope to stall and buy herself time to - to get out of this situation? Did she even _want_ to get out of this situation? His strong fist curls around her bony arm, rubbing little circles into it now. He’d broken bones, _killed_ people with the calloused hand encircling her arm. Somehow it doesn’t perturb her anymore. Maybe it would’ve, years ago. “Wow, getting cocky, aren’t you --

“Bullshit,” Casey smirks, leaning in closer. Invading her space, now. “You’ve known me for years, O’Neil. My ‘confident’ is your ‘cocky’. Don’t pretend it doesn’t turn you on.”

April doesn’t know what happens, if it was that last sentence that broke her restraint and sent her crashing forward or not, but suddenly her hands are cupping his face and her lips are flush against his, nearly catching the both of them off balance as Casey immediately struggles to steady her petite body against his. Hissing under her breath, she fumbles for his _stupid_ skull mask and even stupider bandanna and sends them careening off the top of his head and clattering noisily on the railroad tracks.

Digging her fingers through his hair, she tries to formulate proper words to speak. “Fucking h - _hate_ you, actually,” she whines between kisses, foreheads pressed together as she tries to remember how to breathe again. “Did all that shit on purpose -- 

“And it worked, didn’t it?” Casey laughs breathlessly and kisses down her neck, holding back a curse as April nearly crumples under the sudden assault. “You’re so perfect, fuck, ‘ve been waiting for this -- for so long -- 

“Yeah?” she smirks, connecting their lips together again, less annoyed and more horny. “You want this, Jones?” she asks when they detangle for a split second, not giving him any time to answer before stealing more kisses. “You want me?”

Casey can’t give a proper answer, but she thinks she gets the gist of his response anyway. Her bag slides silently off her shoulder and falls to the ground as she fumbles furiously with his belt, all rational thinking out the window as she swipes a finger across the already hard bulge in his jeans. Casey mutters something unintelligible and she snorts as she finally gets his pants off and sees his dick for the first time in the low light of the tunnels. “Shit, Casey,” she bites her lip. Consider herself soaked through. 

“Is that a good ‘Shit, Casey’ or -- !” he cuts himself off with a surprised moan as she wraps her hand around him, gently stroking. “Fuck, Red, not gonna last long if you --

“Oh, so this was just as hard for you as it was for me, huh?” April tugs harder on his dick. “Teasing me in front of the others, knowing full and well they might overhear?”

“You’ve been teasing me since we met, Red,” Casey lets his head loll back on his neck. “Thought it was time I returned the favor.” 

“Yeah? What other favors do you want to _return_?” April reluctantly lets him go and straightens up. “I have a few ideas, if you’re interested…” She quickly unbuttons her shorts and slips them down her toned thighs, doing the same with her panties. Shivering slightly from the breeze, though she knew she’d be warmed up in a minute anyway. “You dig?”

“Fuck yeah,” he exhales, stripping his gloves off and curling an index finger into her pussy. She keens, losing her composure instantly and leans back against the wall, wishing the finger would just go _deeper_. “Christ, you’re so _wet_. All this for me?”

“All for you, Jones,” she pants, her breathing coming in little puffs of air she could see with her own eyes. “You gonna do something about it?” 

“Yeah, let me -- lemme get a rubber, and I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk,” the finger disappears from her pussy and she whines again, her insides twirling gushily at how considerate he was being in such a high-paced moment. The ripping of plastic is suddenly heard and April snickers.

“You just conveniently had one of those in your pocket?”

“Well, I hoped I might get lucky one day,” she can hear the smirk in his voice and rolls her eyes.

“Perve,” she hisses, spreading her legs for him anyway. 

“Poser,” he shoots back quickly, and they both laugh. It feels natural, being with him like this, and she doesn’t know what she was waiting for. Why they didn’t do this earlier. “I’m gonna do it now, tell me if it hurts or -- yeah,” he manages lamely, feeling with his dick for her hole and exhaling quietly when he finds it and it hits home inside her. Squeezing her eyes shut, she keeps her lower half relaxed as Casey encircles his strong arms around her thighs, pulling her petite body up with no troubles. 

“Woah, cowboy -- _fuck_ ,” they both moan as she drops down with no warning on his dick. “Don’t -- don’t move, just hold on for a second -- don’t drop me --

“Tell me when,” Casey promises as she crosses her feet around his body, reaffirming his grip on her bare ass easily. “I won’t drop you, Red, don’t you trust me?” 

She thinks about that for a second, then nods. “Yeah. I trust you.” She always has, always will. With her life out on the field, with her body right now. Her best friend. Her first time. “You can move now, just -- slowly, please --

“Yeah?” he slowly moves in and out of her, angling it just right so his dick brushed against her pussy every time he thrusted back in. “Does that feel good? Talk to me, Red.” 

“Feels -- _mmf_ \-- so fucking good, Jones, you can go a bit f-faster if you wanted too,” she curls her hands into the fabric of his black shirt, suddenly wishing he was topless so she could scratch up and down his body. So she could mark him up. The thought sends a shudder through her body and she clenches around his dick as he speeds up. Fuck, she’s not going to last long. “You -- _fuhhhck_ , don’t you dare stop --

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” he grunts through his teeth. On sudden inspiration, she leans back and kisses him, tilting her head so he has better access. His dark eyes are glazed over and he looks so deliriously happy it makes her heart thump dangerously in her stomach. He pulls away, bumping their foreheads together affectionately before leaning in again, nipping at her neck with a hickey that she doesn’t have the voice to chide him for placing. 

“How do you feel, knowing the brothers are just down there? A couple dozen feet? Wonder what they’d say, seeing you riding me. Fucking me like -- shit, like _this_ , all nice and pretty for me -- maybe they’d -- _haah_ \-- one of em’ would even join in?” Casey manages, digging his sharp nails into her skin so _nicely_ as he thrusts and April starts seeing stars. 

“Casey…” she moans, wrapping her arms behind his neck like a koala and dropping down on his dick in deep, controlled thrusts. Casey’s voice is right in her ear, sweet and silky like it was during patrol all those times. Breathing rapidly, all pants and whispered curses. 

“Maybe you’d -- you’d want Donnie here, too -- the two of us -- fucking you at the same time,” he propositions, and April can see it now, Donnie at her ass while Casey fucks her from the front - and that mental image is what finally sends her over. She tightens around him, clamping down on his dick like a vice and she’s never orgasmed so hard in all her life. She buries her face into his neck to drown out the orgasmic whine that slips from her lips. Casey’s thrusts get sloppier, quicker. More frenzied. “Fuck, April, you feel so -- _nngh_ , I’m gonna - 

“Do it, Casey,” she whispers in his ear, content and exhausted. “Cum for me.”

And he does, holding up her petite body with just his trembling arms as he finishes into the condom, riding out the post-orgasmic bliss that followed with a happy little smile she just knows he has on his face. After a couple of long moments filled with their shared silence, he lets out a shuddering breath, taking a few unsteady steps to the sidewalk that lined the walls and gently sets her down on the cold concrete. “Don’t wanna pull out,” he admits, resting his head on her shoulder, and she laughs, wrapping her arms around him again in a hug. “You liked it, right? It was good? You enjoyed it -- 

“I loved it, Casey -- hey, look at me,” she pulls away, cradling the sides of his face in her still slightly shaking hands. “You did fantastic. I’m so glad you were my first.” 

“Really?” he asks, still awestruck, and she’s struck dumb by how nervous he suddenly sounds. Maybe he’s expecting her to suddenly pretend nothing’s happened between them. Smiling, she pulls him closer, gasping as his dick rubs her overstimulated nub, and pulls him into a passionate kiss. He responds to it immediately, makes an overjoyed noise in the back of his throat as he does.

“Really,” she confirms when they finally pull away. “We should do that again.”

“Y-Yeah, uh,” Casey slowly pulls out of her and April misses the comforting warmth he had inside her already. “ _Fuck_ , I, uh, kinda -- wanted you -- wanted to _do_ that with you -- for a long ass time -- I mean, obviously you knew that, but uh -- 

“And we’re just _now_ doing it together? In an abandoned subway tunnel with our dearest friends just around the corner?” April laughs gently and scans the ground for her panties and shorts. “You’ve got a way with words, Casey Jones.” 

“Shut up,” he groans, dragging a mortified hand down his face and sending her into a fit of giggles. “I -- um -- shit, about Donnie --

She freezes, panties halfway up her slender legs. “Yeah?”

“You have a thing for him, right?” 

_Fuck._

“Because I do!” Casey stammers quickly. “A-And _you_ , too. Both of you.”

Her mouth falls open. “No _way_ ,” she has to hold herself back from shrieking, pulling up her underwear all the way and nearly tripping over the railroad tracks in her excitement to get up. He steadies her immediately with those strong arms. “Me too.”

“What?”

“Both of you. Me, too.”

“...holy fuck.” 

April nods in agreement. “We need to talk to Donnie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have literally never written sex in my entire life TRHIOWANMKLSFDNZSMKA i cant stop laughing ANYWAY capriltello sex so true next chapter
> 
> omg please comment and tell me if this is good or not 
> 
> \- cel


End file.
